godhood_3fandomcom-20200216-history
Kalamar
] Appearance Kalamar takes the visage of a hulking brute, 10 feet tall when in his normal hunched stance, and 12 when standing upright. His skin often changes in color based on whim, but it often takes the hue of a dark red, a light orange, or a normal Caucasian. His body is heavily muscled and toned, with scars, scrapes, cuts, and bruises lining his bulky form in various states of freshness. His feet are often in the form of powerful hooves but can also take more standard humanoid feet. Draped all over his body for armor and clothing is blood stained leather. Beaten and old, the leather is either dripping with blood or has it splattered on haphazardly. The leather jacket on his chest almost looks like a sleeveless tunic. When he exhibits more human traits his feet are also covered in leather boots, chewed on and pointed at the ends. Covering his face is a metal mask, designed like the visor of a knight with several air holes cut into it, and a single V-shaped slit to allow his burning eyes to see through (Almost like this, except no back to it, with a V slit, and spikes/horns embedded in it). He normally always has some weapon or another by his side (Or, more often than not, embedded in him for use despite its original intent of entering him) but he seems to lose them or change them as quickly as he gets hold of them. Whether they be clubs, great scythes, swords, hammers, or even improvised weapons like broken chairs and bottles he always has something to fight with. Even in the rare times when he is unarmed he still sports devastatingly sharp claws for hands. Personality Kalamar is a free and kindred spirit. He believes greatly the notions of personal freedom and choice, and takes great stock in ensuring everyone has free will to do what they want. He constantly changes what he desires for on a whim, but he has a particular lust for violence and rampant destruction. Despite this though he isn't fond of murder, as when you kill someone you deprive them of freedom and get rid of a little potential chaos in the world (For even the tiniest wing beat of a butterfly may stir up a great and discordant tornado!). He especially grows angry when people kill his favored children and disciples, as it sends a flat message to him of their attempts to stop change. Despite this he is not completely above it, and is willing to commit murders (Or massacres even) if: They are enforcers of law and order, someone has raised his ire/he is in a particularly bad fit of anger, it would lead to even more chaos, or when he is swept up in the moment such as in a raid or a particularly rampant riot. He shows remorse afterwards, but it hardly haunts his conscience. Speaking of which, Kalamar wields a terrible anger that is either impossible to cause or sparked by the slightest provocation, his severe mania often times causing him to have wild mood swings. These can lead to him trying to drench the fields and the oceans with blood and entrails, or merely sit in a bar and crack jokes at others expense. He is incredibly selfish, despite his fatherly nature to his minions, and puts his whims and desires above all others so long as he does not completely squelch someone’s free will. He holds a particular hatred for forced slavery, as alongside death it is the very anathema to his beliefs. Despite his cruelty and selfishness he has been known to commit acts of valor, generosity, and kindness. These are all, however, fueled by his passing whims and irrational mind instead of any real feeling of honor or duty. To the poor, Kalamar is a sign of greatness, a shining beacon that shows they are not limited by their place in life. To the rich kalamar is both a curse and a blessing. For he represents the force that tears them down and destroys all they worked on, but he also represents the unbridled freedom and power they have and can amplify, even if they need to keep an eye over their shoulder. Kalamar is a sight heralded by frenzied joy and growling contempt. He wields a fiery tongue that can whip a mob into a killer frenzy before joining the fray himself, cackling madly as he swings with reckless abandon, not caring who he hits or what happens. His mania leaves him with a plastered grin or a menacing scowl etched across his face at all times, his body unable to understand concepts such as "Normal" or "Medium". Goals The Lord of Riots wishes to create a realm in which none can truly die, where destruction, pain, and everything that he loves does not destroy itself. In his realm, a man could be torn asunder by a thousand dogs, and reappear in the heart of his realm good as new..... if slightly warped in appearance or mind. Where landscapes are destroyed, ripped apart, and pilfered for personal amusement before repairing itself in new ways for further destruction. A grand playground for carnage that does not break. Creations Turn 0- The Demon Race Turn 1- Imps Turn 1- Irecks Turn 2- Ca'Thur Turn 3- Hell Hounds